


My Star

by Ikarios



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Wheesa - Freeform, moonsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarios/pseuds/Ikarios
Summary: Yongsun is receiving an invitation for the wedding of people she doesn't know. When she learns that his ex, Eric is behind all that, what will be her decision ? Going to the wedding and maybe find the love of her life ? Or stay at home with her cat and her single life routine ?
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 12





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first chapter ! It was planned to be a oneshot but I figured out that it would be more interesting to turn this into a multichapter story. Don't hesitate also to give me tips on how I could improve my story ! Hope you enjoy :)

“You are invited to celebrate the marriage of Mun Byeol Yi & Bartolomé Aranda on June 7th at the Moonsun church, the future Mr and Mrs expect your presence for this special day. Food and activities are planned. Please let us know if you need any services like being housed or any other things for your comfort. Please confirm shortly your presence; for this you can call or make an email to the wedding planner.”

Yongsun is confused, it's the fourth time she reads the invitation but still didn't clearly understand why she is invited at a wedding when she doesn't even know any of the future bride and groom.

_Is it a mistake..?_ She's thinking. _Maybe this was send at the wrong address. I don't remember anyone telling me they're gonna marry. Even more when I don't know any korean friend engaged to a man with a such name. I would have remembered it if it was the case.._

After all, there is twenty other people in this building so maybe the invitation is not directed to her. She decides to let go, persuaded that it was not intended for her. She doesn't have the time to care about this wedding anyway.

She puts the invitation in her bag and enters her appartment where her cat is waiting for her return.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Weeks are passing by and one day when Yongsun has just arrived at her place, she hears her phone ring. Her bag being in trully mess as usual, she spends two minutes searching for her phone when finally she finds it and find herself being called by an unknow number.

She press the green button and seconds later she hears a feminine voice calling :

'Good afternoon, Miss Yong-sun I presume ?'

'That's me, hello, to whom have I the honor ?'

'I'm the organizer of the wedding of Mrs Moonbyul and Mr Aranda. If I'm not mistaken, you received an invitation for the marriage and we haven't received an answer from you, so I call you to know if you planned on going to the wedding ?'

'Oh ! So this invitation was really meant for me. To be honest, I didn't answer because the truth is that I actually don't know the future wife neither the future husband so this situation is a bit strange for me..'

'Hmm your name's Kim Yong-sun, right ?'

'Yes.'

'Well it appear that you are on the list, associated with the name of one of Mrs Moonbyul cousin, Eric. He apparently has designated you as the person with whom he will come to the marriage.'

_Why it always has to be him.. he really couldn't stop himself from pissing me off even months after our split. What the hell he thinks he's doing with this behavior_ , she begins thinking to herself while the woman on the phone was speaking about informations Yougsun couldn't care more.

'I'm going.' Interrupting the busy organizer speech, Yongsun doesn't think twice about what to do. The reason behind this choice is that firstly, if everything is free then she won't waste her chance to get gratis food and champagne and secondly she has to get some explanations from her past lover and she needs to make him understand that he doesn't have no more place in her life and he has to accept it.

'Well, that is good news ! I'm addind your name on the list of the people who confirmed their presence. You'll receive further information per mail about the wedding theme to help you choose your dress for the special day and other details about the upcoming celebration. Thank you for giving me your time and we will see each other at the weeding then. Have a good evening miss Yong-sun, goodbye.'

'Sure, we will certainly meet at the wedding. Thank you for your call, bye.'

After she had hung up, Yongsun can't think about any other thing than the fact that she wants to beat the hell out of Eric. She sighs. Why the hell does she have to attract the guys who are so annoying and can't let go of a past relationship ?

The thing is that Eric and her were in a six months relationship until she was fed up with his jealousy and possessivness. He had stopped her from seing her friends and going out in club late on weekends. Don't get her wrong, he loved her and was a nice boyfriend but Yongsun is the type of woman who need space and liberty even when she is with someone, plus she always had been a faithful girlfriend with all her lovers. More, she didn't think she ever loved him trully. So the best decision for the both of them was to go separate ways, Eric needed a girl more homebody while Yongsun was craving for liberty.

Since then, the young man couldn't manage on forgetting the girl he loved. Frequently, she received texts, letters or calls from Eric but she didn't answer because it was the only way he would be able to turn the page, she hopes one day he will be tired of trying to get her attention and will successfully find a new lover.

Yongsun, on her side, is enjoying a lot her single life since the breakup. She even begun new activities and even join a pole dance class after work.

Yongsun appear to be a very pretty and elegant woman, sometime even sexy. She has an average heigh and has the body of a young woman who take care of her health and is doing sports. Cute nose, long blonde hair, sharp eyes and a mouth drawn by God himself. Since she started pole dance she even realizes that her abs were showing up a litlle more day by day and her biceps were growing muscular. She is a well mannered woman who is loved by everyone. Actually she's the ideal type of a lot of men and she knows it, by being quite the seductress but in reality she's not interested that much in love relationships, because she wants to enjoy life when she's single with no one to tell her what she have to do. Right now she have her job, her appartment, her grey cat named Solar and she is totally happy that way.

_Well, now that this story is becoming real, I guess I'll have to buy a special dress for the event when I'll get the details on the theme.. Hope at least I'm gonna have a good day, if I'm lucky enough maybe the couple isn't too boring.._ She says at herself while watching absentmindedly the wallpaper on her phone. _Who knows what will happen during this wedding..._


	2. Reunion

Five days later, Yongsun received a bouquet of flowers with a card that says : “ _I heard that you are coming to the wedding with me, I knew that my efforts were going to pay one day. See you there baby, you’ll surely will be beautiful_. Eric”

To say that she was mad was an understatement, she wanted to kick the shit out of Eric right now. She tears the card into pieces but takes care of the flowers because they had done nothing wrong plus they were gorgeous. 

_I’m gonna make him regret all of this and there will be no turning back, can’t he not be a fucking asshole for once in his goddamn life ! I need a plan, a good plan, he needs to be hurt and he needs to regret knowing me by any means._

* * *

The first step is to find a dress as beautiful as one might think it's god himself who created it. A dress that every woman would want to wear and a dress who would make men turn over when Yongsun will pass. She wants to wreak havoc, she wants everyone to know who she is and to know that it’s forbidden to bother her without a good reason. She is sick of people playing with her and her feelings.

A thing to know about the blonde girl, is that she has a talent for everything that is related to fashion, she’s born with it and it never failed to help her in the past. Actually, Yongsun does have a lot of talents, she’s a smart girl and knows how use it the right way. So it was not really surprising to see her the next day doing all the shops of the city in order to find THE dress. It took her one whole day and a lot of money to find her, but she succeeded and was so happy because the dress was incredible. 

The dress is pale pink with black dots. It is light, with a soft fabric and a little transparent. Indented on the back and chest. The bottom of the dress touches almost the ground and covers all the legs of the girl, however the front of the dress is opened to allow to move freely. Her curves are embellished by the cut and the color matches perfectly her skin tone.

_I hope this would be ok. The theme is blue but I’m not gonna stay long anyway, just enough to solve my problems. And I can wear this dress for so many occasion so it’s ooook_

The wedding is 3 days away, Yongsun has the dress, she knows how is going to be her hairstyle and she knows that she will get Eric far away from her. But for now she was invited by her best friend to eat at a restaurant, she didn’t saw her since 3 weeks because she was in New Zealand to film a clip for her band and she really misses her friend. So she took her keys, a jacket and went to the restaurant.

_-Hey Yongsun come here, give me a hug darling !_

- _Hi Wheepup, I’m so happy to see you !_ Yonsun hugs her friend tightly before sitting and ordering.

They both order some typical Korean dishes since Wheein is craving for it, the young girl did really missed korean food when she was in New Zealand.

_-So how was your trip ? Did the clip went well ? I suppose that Hwasa was happy to be under such weather, she loves being under the sun._

_-The result is fantastic, lots of colors, nature, the sea.. And yes Hwasa was as excited as a little baby with his new toy ! We indeed did great walks on the beach with the sunset, it was very bucolic and romantic._

_-Romantic hum ? I see..._

_-It’s absolutely not what you’re thinking of big pervert !_

- _If you say so_ , Yongsun replied with a wink that meant everything. She knows everything.

_-Enough about me, what's new on your side ? Don’t tell me that nothing happened ! There’s always something that happens to you when I’m not here !_

_-As usual.. Well.. I received an invitation. To a wedding._

_-Wait what ? Is someone going to get married and I have not been notified ?!_

_-Don’t worry, it’s not someone you know actually I don’t even know them myself. But the fact is that Eric probably knows them, because it is stated that I am going to the wedding with him._

_-What the… Are you two…?_

- _No fucking way Wheein, I would not even touch him with a stick ! It’s again his shitty ways to catch my attention, but this time he went too far._ Yongsun was slowly getting pissed thinking about Eric.

_-Well, he’s still a dick I suppose. And what are you going to do ? You don’t care about this wedding so there’s no point in going. Just ignore him._

_-I’m sick of him, the fact is that ignoring him was not ineffective since he started and I have no more patience left. So I’m going to this wedding, I already have a dress, and I will get rid of Eric once and for all._

_-So strong my little women ! Then I hope that’s a good choice and that it will go well, I know he’s shitty since the two of you broke up so I’m 100% supporting you darling._

_-Thank you Wheepup, I hope I’m not going to have to say his name again in my whole life._

And just when Yongsun had finished her sentence, the dishes arrived. They ate and talked about other things than problems, they wanted to share a good moment. But Yongsun agreed on giving news about this whole mess to her best friend. 

This night, the blonde young girl went home with a huge smile on her face. Seeing and sharing moments like this with her best friend was a boost in her life that she needed sometimes. For the first time in days she fell asleep without even thinking that the wedding was in 3 days and that she will be facing the guy of her worst nightmares without being able to punch him like she wanted to.

She was thinking that this day would suck, that she's going to remember it but it the worst way.

The thing is that Yongsun forgot the fact that there will be 60 other peoples at this wedding, including the soon to be bride..


	3. Ceremony

_Argh fuck it ! Fuck those fucking braids that don't want to stay where they are !_

The day had begun normally, Yongsun woke up feeling fresh and ready to kick someone ass but apparently odds were not in her favour today. She stubbed her toe against the chair, her hot coffee spilled onto her favorite pajamas so she became pissed little by little throughout the morning and now her hair didn't want to collaborate either. Maybe the gods were sending her signs that she should not got to the wedding but after all, she did already have the dress, her hair were almost done and she is not going to let Eric bother her once again in her life. 

After finally fixing her hair, she looked up in the mirror and felt satisfied with what she was watching. Her hair tied up in braids in a greek style were certainly a good choice to complete her outfit and she was literally glowing. She took a picture of herself and send it to Wheein for her approval.

[Old Yong]

_I’m ready, what do you think about it ? Is it too much or not enough ?_

[Wheepup]

_Oh darling you look absolutely gorgeous don’t change anything, I’m on the verge of asking you to marry me !!_

_[Old Yong]_

_One : after all of this don’t talk to me about marriage anymore in my whole damn life. Two : you’ve already got someone who’s begging you to marry her but you don’t see it coward !_

[Wheepup]

_Alright you ruined my good mood._

[Old Yong]

_Sorry baby ;) I’ve got to go, I’ll text you the crispy thing tomorrow ! Byyye_

[Wheepup]

_You better ! Be careful, bye darling_

[Old Yong]

_Yes mom._

* * *

The wedding takes place in the Moonsun church, an old and huge gothic church. Yongsun took a cab from her home and was now standing in front of the edifice, she is lost in the crowd of people and everyone’s looking at her which is not surprising considering the fact that everyone wear blue and she’s the only one who deviates from this rule. She didn’t want to be disrespectful but for one time in her life she’s being selfish, she didn’t care about this wedding she just wanted to fix her problems and leave.

It’s 10:30am. The ceremony starts at 11am. The guests continue to arrive but no sign of Eric. 

_Where are you fucking idiot, I don’t want to spend my whole day with people who were born with a gold spoon in their ass._

Yongsun was searching for her ex in this huge crowd and it was not easy, everyone were talking to each other, making jokes, laughing, spending a good time. But then, someone called her name :

_-Miss Yong-sun ?_

She turns around to see a beautiful woman looking at her with curious eyes. 

_-I’m the wedding planner, we talked on the phone a few weeks before._

_-Oh yes I remember ! I’m Kim Yong-sun, you’re right._

_-Perfect I’ll mark you present then. You’re alone ? I thought that you’d have someone by your side ? You were supposed to come with… let me check… Mister Nam ?_

_-I was looking for him actually._

_-You didn’t came together ? Aren’t you a couple ?_

Touché. Right in the heart.

_-Not really. He’s my ex boyfriend, we broke up several months ago but he keeps annoying me and trying to get my attention._

_-Why are you here then ? You could have said no when you received the invitation._

_-The thing is, I no longer have the patience to bear his bullshit, I want to end this today. I promise I won’t disturb the wedding but this is my last opportunity. Plus I can’t refuse free food._

_-Okay, well. As long as you don’t disturb the ceremony, it’s ok. Be discreet please._

_-Sure, I’ll be discreet._

That being said, the wedding planner continued to mark the guests present or absent. It’s almost time to seat in the church and Yongsun is getting impatient because there is no sign of Eric and she wanted to clear all things up before heading into the edifice. 

But it’s too late. The wedding planner is now saying to everyone to take a seat in the church. 

Yongsun enters the Moonsun church, she scans the place to find a seat in the very back of the alley. But while she was doing so she felt observed, of course everyone was wondering why she was the only one wearing an other colour than blue but it was more than that. Something, somebody was looking at her. She begins to feel her hair stand on her arms, her mind was telling her to be careful and to calm down.

In the second row, talking with a woman but precisely watching Yongsun, stands Eric. When they lock eyes, he smiles, he then get back to his conversation with the woman and seats turning his back to Yongsun. 

Her worst nightmare is here, he had the indecency to smile to her, not being ashamed of ignoring the woman he was talking to. She tries to recompose herself and seats, next to an old lady she obviously didn’t know.

The ceremony begins, the soon to be groom and his witnesses are standing smiling widely, waiting for the soon to be bride and her father to enter the church. Eric turns to wink at Yongsun, he surely thinks that he has won but he was so wrong about this. He can’t even imagine right now.

The large wooden door of the church is opening, a man in his 50s with a dark blue suit is walking by the side of a beautiful brunette woman dressed like a goddess. Her dress is long, immaculate white, and has parts made of laces, you could sense somehow that she’s not comfortable being in a dress and that she made an effort for the ceremony. She has an elongated face shape, the bottom almost forming a triangle. Sharp and charming eyes, little pointy nose. Long, beautiful, soft hair and finally a skin as pure as a newborn. This woman is breathtaking and Yongsun caught herself holding her breath. Actually she’s not the only one, everyone is in awe when she passes. 

She reaches the altar and smiles sincerely at her father before he went back at his seat. She then faces her future husband, when they made eye contact Yongsun sensed something, something that’s not usual to sense at a wedding. It was doubts. The mood of the woman on the altar had switched. Apparently the blonde is the only one to have noticed but it was painful to watch, because you can clearly feel that the woman doesn’t want to marry the man in front of her. Does she loves him ? Yongsun is not sure either. Maybe this girl needed to be saved. 

The marriage continued quite peacefully, the future husband was making jokes from time to time and the crowd was playing along. However, the woman who was about to say yes were clearly going through a hard time, Yongsun could almost see the questions fill her mind and she became anxious about the situation. 

Everything is so wrong, this wedding is wrong. Yongsun can feel her muscles be drawn tight by the tension seconds by seconds. She wants to go out of this place.

She was about to get up and go out when someone entered like a fury in the church and yelled “ _I swear to god Moon Byul Yi, don’t you fucking dare to do this or I will kill you_ ”

Everyone froze, everyone turn around to see who yelled this at a wedding. 

A brunette girl is standing in the middle of the aisle, Yongsun knows her. 

**(Jump in time, after the ceremony, everyone comes out of the church)**

Yongsun can’t believe what just happened, she can’t believe everything she saw. She was trying to recompose herself when she hears a soft voice calling her name : 

  
_-Yongsun ?_


	4. Mask

“ ** _I swear to god Mun Byul Yi, don’t you fucking dare to do this or I will kill you_** ”

These words resonate in the church. The crowd stands here, shocked, looking at the intruding person

then at the bride. Incomprehension in their eyes. It’s like the world had stopped turning and

every breath was difficult because of the fear of being too loud and breaking the huge silence the

church is carrying. Yongsun was sure she could cut the air with a knife right now because of the

tension, it was impossibly terrifying.

The man besides Mun Byul Yi was the first to speak.

- _What are you doing here ? Don’t you know what “stop talking to Moonbyul” means ? Are you deaf ?_

_You’re going too far this time. I let you one chance to disappear now and I will forget all of this little_

_inconvenient in return. Deal ?_

The tone was strict and full of authority but the man was not confident enough for the other girl to

be afraid.

- _Do you seriously think that you can buy me this way ? I’m going to protect her no matter what and I_

_won’t let this wedding happen. I’m not scared of you and you know that._

The woman walks down the aisle while looking right in the eyes of the man. There is so much animosity in her expression towards him.

- _Listen guys, I have a little story for y’all. Oh and Aranda,_ she turned to him and locked her eyes in his. _Don’t ever fucking try to stop me in my little speech because I won’t hesitate one second to kick the shit out of you, ok ?_ And with that, she took the microphone next to the priest who was in complete shock.

- _So, when I met this little asshole a few months back I was suspicious, you know how arranged_

_marriage are not healthy, pure business and politics. There is no love involved most of the time and_

_this little party today isn’t an exception if you’re asking the question but anyway that’s not the real_

_problem here because the man standing in front of you who is about to take away my girl right here,_

_is a liar. I’m the type of person who investigate when I sense that something is wrong and my instinct_

_was pretty much on red alarm since I met him. In one month I gathered enough information to prove_

_you all and especially you my dear,_ she turns to Moonbyul giving her a sad look, _that this man is living_

_a double life._

She paused at those words, letting everyone process the information before she

completely destroys this day.

_I assume that everyone here knows the famous korean singer whose name is IU ? Well he’s involved_

_in a relationship with her for one year and about a half. It started 2 months after Moonbyul entered_

_his life to be his bride._ Silence. _Even the most political arrangement couldn’t bear the fact that the_

_other part is being disrespectful, that’s all for me. Now I’m going to take that young lady where she_

_belongs and it’s far from you Aranda, so fuck off and try to find yourself an honesty that you can stick_

_up in your ass. Plus, if y’all didn’t know she’s a lesbian and you’re all stopping her from being who she_

_really is so fuck you all too._ She faked a smile and took Moonbyul by the hand before leaving the

church in a hurry.

Five minutes later, the whole crowd was still in absolute shock and nobody had the audacity to speak or move. Everyone looking at the not-going-to-be-a-husband-so-soon man standing in the middle of the altar.

Yongsun can’t take it anymore, she run out of the church. Her mind is full of things right now;

_What happened ? Am I dreaming, this is seriously a mess.. Why in hell she was here and since when did she was friend with her ? I don’t think I’ve seen them together before._

Confusion slowly filled her thoughts and questions. This situation ran out of everyone’s hand but at least she understood why this marriage seemed so wrong to her.

_So the girl is gay, this is an arranged wedding and the fiancé is a cheater._ She resumed.

_Well.. Looks like her intervention was necessary at this point.. I need explanations._

Yongsun grabbed her phone from her bag, choose the person she was looking for in her last conversations and started typing :

2:27PM / Yong : “ _What have you done ? And where are you know ? We need to talk, the sooner. Let me know if I can go to your place tonight_. _I need to done things before_ ”

Immediately the answer popped up.

2:28PM : “ _What are you talking about ?_ ”

2:30PM / Yong : “ _I’m talking about the wedding_.”

2:31PM : “ _Why were you here ?? Where are you now ?_ ”

2:32PM / Yong : “ _It doesn’t matter right now. Meet up ? Tonight, 8pm at your place ?_ ”

2:35PM : “ _Okay._ ”

Yongsun let out a massive sight, trying to recompose herself and put back her phone in her bag. While texting she heard the crowd finally getting out of the church and people were talking loudly, almost frantically.

The young girl was about to turn in the direction of the noise when she feels a hand on her shoulder and a voice calling her name :

- _Yongsun ?_


	5. Fallen

- _Yongsun ?_

- _Yes, wha-_

_In a blink of an eye, Yong push away the hand of the man who has just touched her and she back up as if she had to protect herself from a danger. But the danger is her urge because right now that he is standing in front of her, the young woman really wants to punch someone in the face. And that someone it’s him. Eric. The reason why she’s in this place today. Now that he’s here, Yongsun knows that she has to put an end to it, she definitely needs to make Eric understand that he must get out of his life and forget her._

_Time to face the dragon_ , she thinks.

- _I’m-_ , Eric wanted to speak.

- _Stop. Shut up. Let me talk first and then we will figure out if you still want to talk._

_You know you’ve been nothing but a pain in the ass lately. The biggest difference between you and I is that I managed to move forward in my life while you didn’t, you stayed in the past, you idealized our relationship even though we weren’t together anymore for a while now. You know I’ve always liked you, even after the breakup, I kept a bit of affection for you. But with everything that you’ve done, trying to reach me.. Everything has gone off, I don’t feel an ounce of affection anymore for you, on the contrary. I’m fed up, I want nothing to do with you, I don’t want to see you again, nor even talk to you. I want you to disappear, do you understand ? I have a new life now and there is no place for you this time. Please respect my choice for this time Eric._

Yongsun has said all of this with a voice full of sincerity. She needed peace now.

- _I understand. But when you know that the girl standing in front of you is the woman of your life, it’s hard not to fight for her. I really want you in my life you know, more than anything else. Please give me a last chance ?_

_Is he deaf or just a dickhead like always ?_ Yongsun thought _. I tried to be cool but it’s not even working, that’s so annoying ! If I have to be mean for him to understand then whatever._

- _Yong ?_

- _Hum sorry I was thinking about something._

- _So ? How about you and me ? Second chance ? Only you and I like the good old times but with improvements !_ He smiles in a charming way. 

- _Okay so maybe you’re deaf. I don’t know but you’re being a jerk here. A huge dickhead. I said no. I don’t know what you don’t understand when I say “no” but open your fucking ears Eric, because you’re at the edge of my tolerance right now. I warn you, don’t reach for me anymore, don’t try seeing me and even more don’t try approaching my friends otherwise I fill a complaint against you for harassment. Is that clear enough for you ?_

- _Well you’re being mean. Next step is being a whole bitch you know._

- _I’m aware but I’m so done with your disrespectful ass. If you don’t have anything else to say then I’m going._ Yong tried to keep her cool.

- _Yeah, right, go away, go see your whore who fucked up the wedding of my bud !_

- _That’s not our fault if your friends are dickheads. At least she saved Moonbyul and that’s the most important thing, this girl deserves better than your “bud”. Bye Eric. I hope to never see you again._ That being said, Yongsun went in the direction of her apartment.

When she was a few blocks away from the wedding’s place, she called a taxi cab to head home.

Yongsun is finally home and when she went through the door of her apartment, she let out a huge sigh. _This day is exhausting, I need a shower and a good and hot meal before going back outside,_ she thoughts. The clock indicates 4pm, there are 4 hours left before joining a certain apartment at the other side of the city.

After a good shower that had given her strength and allowed her to relax her muscles after being so tense during this day, Yongsun thoughts that it would be smart to eat a bit if she didn’t want to collapse in the middle of the street later. She went to the kitchen, cooked pasta and settled in front of the TV in order to get to the latest info in the world.

6:30pm. It’s time to get ready. Since she must go at the other side of the city, Yong has to leave early, which mean in 30 minutes. She took the first jean and t-shirt she found, a sweater in case it’s cold, her bag, her phone and she’s gone for 1 hour until her destination.

When she arrived in front of the building, she felt a bit of nostalgia and she felt guilty for not coming more often because now she’s going to meet her friend in unpleasant circumstances. She presses the number **17** button on the intercom. A voice soon comes up from the little space where the voice of the person is supposed to be heard.

- _Yes ?_

- _That’s me, Yong._

- _Ah you’re finally here, come on in, you know the way !_

In fact she knows exactly the way by heart but she had always felt a bit anxious when going through the patio which leads to the apartment. It was always dark and lugubrious, she didn’t like it very much.

After a few steps, she was finally in front of the door. But she didn’t knock immediately, she was about to do so when she heard someone sobbing. Then another voice, her friend was not alone obviously. But who was sobbing ? Yong’s heart tightened at the though of her friend being broke into pieces after the incident. Three knocks later, the door opened, revealing Yongsun’s friend. A young brunet girl, in her twenties’, with a perfect body and an expression of challenge on her face, as if she would fight someone right now.

- _Hey darling_ , the brunette commented.

Yongsun couldn’t resist the urge of taking her friend in a soft embrace, tears threatening to fall on her cheeks.

- _I missed you so much **Hwasa**._


End file.
